


The Perks of Online Dating

by armins_booty



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Multi, Online Dating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-14 17:35:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2200773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armins_booty/pseuds/armins_booty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Against his own will, Armin Arlert is forced to make an account for the dating website otherwise known as 'Peach Luv'. His friends say that he needs to 'get out more' and that it would be 'good for him'. Yeah, right, like they know what's good for him!</p><p>In which Armin is weaboo trash and isn't ready to face the real world.</p><p>ON HIATUS</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Peach Luv

**Author's Note:**

> this is basically a self-indulgent fic because I ship Armin with everyone and you never see Armin with everyone

It was 3 in the afternoon. Birds were chirping, kids were laughing, the sun was shining and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. It was the perfect day to stay inside and do nothing at all.

Armin had been sitting in a purple beanbag chair on the fuzzy rainbow carpet in the living room of the apartment he shared with his best friends, Connie and Marco. He was nearly finished reading the newest manga he bought the previous day. He had nearly cried, thanks to these fictional characters. Everything was peaceful and quiet, just the way Armin preferred. Connie was going to be home soon, so Armin had to put away his book and look productive. Marco had work until 3:30. He put the thick book on the checkered coffee table and reached for his book bag. It was too far away to reach without having to stand up, so Armin gave up and just slumped against the bean bag.

Several minutes later, the click of the lock opening was heard and Connie barged into the apartment like he was on some divine mission to be as loud as possible.

"Armin Almond Arlert!" Connie sang. "I have a surprise for you!" Armin raised his head just enough to see Connie and his girlfriend going from the door to the kitchen.

Armin replied without missing a beat, "If it's not money I don't want it."

Connie walked over to sit on the zebra-print couch with a bucket of refrigerated KFC chicken, Sasha following with a chicken leg hanging from her mouth and a can of pop in her hand. "Aw, come on, buck-o. Pal. Buddy. Son."

"Father." Armin retorted, sitting up in the squishy chair. "What is it?" He reluctantly agreed, making Connie look oh-so pleased with himself.

"Okay, okay, you really will not believe this." Connie exclaimed. "At work today Christa was all, 'Hey,'" He imitated the petite girl with a comically high pitched voice. "'Have you guys heard of this swanky-"

"She didn't say swanky."

"You can shut your pie hole, Armin Arlert. Anyways, she was all, 'Have you guys heard of this new dating site? It's called _Peach Luv_ and it's so totally popular!' And I was all, 'Uh, no, of course not because I have the best gal already!'" At that, Sasha giggled and Connie winked. "Then she was all, 'You should totally tell Armin about it! Because he's a lonely shitbag.' So, here we are, talking about that incident at work because, guess what? You're going to make a _Peach Luv_ account!" Connie finished, grinning proudly to himself as if he unlocked the secrets to the universe.

Armin was silent for a moment, staring at Connie with a bewildered expression. "Um, no." He finally said and stood up, going to walk into the silence of his room.

"Come on, Armin, please!" Connie wailed over dramatically. "I just want my best-est bud to be happy! Please?"

Armin shook his head without voicing his answer. "Are you just worried they'll end up like the previous fuck nut you dated?" Connie called out, making Armin freeze in his spot.

"No," Armin slowly turned to face Connie. "I am _not_ worried about anything like that."

"Then why won't you do it?" Connie shot back.

"Because! Why do you want me to do it so badly?"

"'Cuz _I'm_  worried about _you_ , Armin Arlert. You hardly ever go out anymore, only to go to classes, your work, and the bookstore. All you do is read and watch anime. I just want to help- _We_  just want to help." Connie motioned to Sasha, who was nodding. "Please?"

Armin inhaled slowly, then exhaled slowly. "Fine." He muttered, already stalking over to the computer desk, which was in the corner of the living room. "I don't get why signing up for some dumb dating site will do anything."

Connie made a happy noise and followed Armin to the computer, soon followed by Sasha who was idly sipping her drink. "You never know until you try!" She said, putting her chin on Armin's head to peer at the screen.

Armin entered the address and was brought to a cheesy home screen. "Ew. Stereotypical." He sneered and went to the sign up page as quick as possible.

**Name: Armin Arlert**

**Birthday: November 3rd, 1991**

**Sexual Orientation: Homosexual**

Armin groaned loudly. "I have to do a quiz? Why?"

Sasha playfully whacked his shoulder. "So they know who would bang you, duh!"

Armin whined and threw his head back, reluctantly doing the personal quiz with two very excited people behind him. When the quiz was finally done, he had to make his profile.

"Oh, oh, I can do this!" Sasha exclaimed and pushed Armin over on the chair, taking up most of the seat. She cracked her knuckles and grinned mischievously and started to type away, reading aloud what she was typing. "Hi! My name is Armin Arlert. I'm short and cute! I love long walks on the beach, and pretty much anything that involves the ocean! I've always wanted to been to the ocean, though I've never been there. My hobbies are reading and... hmm." Sasha looked back at Connie. "What are some hobbies that boys like?"

Connie thought for a minute. Neither of them bothered to listen to the complaining boy beside them. "Video games!" He exclaimed loudly. "And... sex!"

"No, no, no!" Armin yelled and pushed Sasha over. "Since you guys are forcing me to do this, please just let me do it myself!"

Sasha pouted and pretended to cry. "Fine! But I HAVE to proof-read it. Deal?"

"Deal." Armin turned to the computer and deleted everything that Sasha had typed, retyping it for himself.

**Hello, I'm Armin, as you probably read from my profile. I don't really want to do this. I'm being forced to. But, since I'm already this far into it, there's no reason I should stop. So I'm going to be totally honest. I don't find myself cute or attractive or whatever guys are looking for. I look plainly average. I love every aspect of the ocean, though I haven't been able to go on a trip to the ocean, since I live in the middle of the country. I love to read, mostly manga, and watch anime. I'm not the most athletic of people, though if need be I can hold my own. Since you're all total strangers, this is all I'm willing to say.**

Armin leaned back and looked over at Sasha, who had been reading it all with a pout.

"Armin, no!" She wailed.

"Armin, yes." Armin said calmly.

"You sound like a boring old man." Sasha wiggled over, reading it over once more.

"Maybe I am a boring old man."

Sasha hummed loudly and glanced over to Armin. "I'm going to fix it a little bit, so you don't sound totally lame and scary." Before she could even start, the sound of the front door opening alarmed them all. The trio turned, seeing a freckled boy come in.

"You forgot to lock the door again, Connie." Marco scolded the other male.

"Oops." Connie grinned childishly and held his pinky to the corner of his mouth. "Marco, look! We're making an online dating profile."

Marco instantly walked over. "What, really? You finally convinced him? Let me see."

Armin turned, a skeptical look on his face. "Wait, Marco knows? You told him?"

"Yup!" Connie said innocently. "Now pay attention to what Sasha is doing to the Peach Luv you." All four pairs of eyes were on the computer screen and for nearly half an hour they argued what to say in Armin's profile. When they all finally agreed that it was good enough and Marco had chosen the best picture of Armin for the profile picture, Sasha saved the profile.

"Now all we gotta do is wait for the boys to come in." Sasha said with a proud smirk. She stood up and walked over to the couch, plopping down on top and stretching out. Connie jumped after her, landing splayed out on the couch.

"Well, I'm gonna retreat to my room now. Good luck, pookie!" Marco ruffled Armin's blonde locks and walked off to his room to do who knows what.

Armin sighed contently. Finally, this was all over. Now Connie, Sasha, and Marco were happy and he could relax. He doubted that anyone would even glance towards his profile, so he was safe. Armin grabbed his book bag and walked over to the round kitchen table (that looked like a pizza, of course) and sat down. He pulled out his psychology book and flipped through the book till he got to the chapter he had yet to memorize. Armin had been in university for nearly two years and he still had no idea what he wanted to do with his life, so he took the classes that seemed interesting to him. He didn't really care if he was stuck with his job at the flower shop his whole life or never moved out from their colourful apartment. Hell, he didn't even care if he never saw the ocean. He was happy.

 

Two hours later, he was being pestered again. He raised his head from the kitchen table and blinked sleep from his eyes. His cheek was wet from his drooling and his hair was tussled up. Sasha was wildly shaking him, saying how she wanted to see if he got any matches.

Armin groggily stood up. "Alright, alright, fine. Let's go see."

Marco and Connie were already at the computer, waiting for the other two.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty!" Connie teased. "Now sign in so we can get to see who wants some hot Armin ass."

Armin pinched Connie's ear and logged into his account. Up in the corner of the screen was an open mailbox, the number 11 sticking out from it.

"11 people want some hot Armin ass!" Sasha applauded while Armin reluctantly moved the cursor to the mailbox. The first wasn't so bad in Armin's opinion, but Sasha instantly deleted it, saying how she would never let her Armin near someone like that. The second one was an easy pass. The third one made Armin cry out in agony while the others laughed. The fourth, Armin was instantly shoved aside.

"Hello there...!" Sasha purred.

Armin peered at the profile picture of the man who had tickled Sasha's fancy.

Damn. He was attractive, to say the least.

Armin pushed Sasha aside, again, and reminded himself to get more chairs. He looked at the profile of the one who was deemed worthy.

"Jean Kir.... Kiss... Kirr..." Sasha babbled out lamely.

"Jean Kirshtein." Marco corrected her with a funny look.

"Whatever. Jean Frankenstein. Armin, scroll down, I wanna see what he's like." So Armin did. "Oh, it says here that he loves nature walks. According to himself, he's a total hottie. According to me, he's a total hottie." Sasha said with a giggle.

"Your boyfriend is right behind you, you know." Armin raised a thick eyebrow.

"I know!" Sasha continued to read. "Oh, it says that he likes the cute type! Armin, that's so you! Hm, it says he can get a little hot headed, but in the end he means well. He's a year older than you. And he has a horse named John."

"A horse? He must be stinkin' rich!" Connie exclaimed. "Quickly, read what he messaged Armin!"

Sasha clicked on the little blue box in the corner of his profile and read it out loud. "From Jean K: Hey, smileyface. You sound really cute. Maybe we can talk sometime? Smileyface."

"We need to reply!" Sasha squealed and started to type.

"We? There's no we! This is my account! I'll reply on my own time!" Armin tried to get her to stop, and they ended up fighting over the keyboard.

Marco's laughter in the background is what knocked them back to their senses. "Look what you've been typing!" He snorted.

Armin looked at the screen and gasped.

**From Armin A:**

**Hey sweeaetrtgj**

**gfbvhnhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**

**ahiewMAIGTUJIMFOAk**

Armin made a disgruntled sound in the back of his throat. He pushed Sasha aside and quickly messaged him.

**From Armin A:**

**I'm so sorry about that, it was my friend being an assface. I'll message you later.**

Armin glared daggers into Sasha's head. The other girl just smiled and grabbed the mouse, going back to see the rest of the matches. When they reached the end of the list, they had all decided on three others who were good enough for their precious Armin. Levi , Erwin Smith, and Eren Jeager. It was nearly 7 by the time they were finished. Sasha told Armin that he better contact at least one of the boys, then she went back to her place. Connie walked her. Marco said he was going to make dinner and left to the kitchen, leaving Armin alone with the computer. He still had to check the messages. He went back to the mailbox and clicked on the first message, from Eren.

**From Eren J:**

**hey**.

Not as big of an entry as Jean, but it didn't matter to Armin.

**From Armin A:**

**Hello.**

Armin went back to his inbox. The next one was from Erwin.

**From Erwin S:**

**Hello, Armin. I've read your profile and you seem very interesting. I get how it feels to be forced into this, I went through the same thing, so I'd understand if you wouldn't want to reply. It would be nice if you did, though. Don't hesitate to respond.**

A smile made its way onto Armin's face. Erwin sounded so mature. Armin liked him already.

**From Armin A:**

**Thank you for your consideration, Erwin. I am a little nervous to be messaging strangers, but I hope it will be fun talking to you.**

The last one was from Levi.

**From Levi:**

**You don't seem to be like the rest of the brats on here. I like you. Message me.**

Armin blinked rapidly several times. That one was... different.

**From Armin A:**

**Thank you... I guess. I think talking with you will be interesting.**

Armin leaned back on the not so comfortable chair and was about to get up to help Marco prepare the meal when the sound notification that he got a message rang.

**From Eren J:**

**sup**

Armin typed out a reply and it didn't take long for him to lose track of time, talking to this mysterious Eren character. He didn't even realize that he was wearing a big dorky grin.


	2. Levi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> only now do i realize I have to chose who armin will end up with...  
> Normally I wouldn't post so soon, because I like to take my time and make sure everything is perfecto, but I read a bad fic that made me really, really angry so I just had to upload another chapter /)//u//(\ Forgive mee....

It was easy to get addicted to that damned website. Armin was talking with Eren long after he ate dinner with Marco (Connie disappeared, probably at Sasha's house.) Soon after Eren, Jean messaged him. Then Levi, but he didn't hear from Erwin. He talked about different things with all three of them. 

He discovered that Eren went to a community college and was training to become a professional athlete. He never would've guessed that a professional athlete would even think about wanting to date him. The college Eren went to was close to the flower shop where he worked. Armin wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing, so he kept it to himself. Eren had an adopted sister and the two of them lived together, alone. His mother passed away when he was a mere child and his father abandoned the two of them. Armin felt his heart throb when he heard that. He knew what it felt like to lose loved ones- first his parents, and then his grandfather three years ago. The last thing he discovered was that Eren didn't care about typing properly or using correct grammar. That was just another thing to add to the shit stain of uniqueness on Eren, Armin thought.

Jean's shit stain of uniqueness matched Eren's. Jean was a rich city boy, and seemed to be freeloading off of his parents, from what Armin had heard. His mother cared too much, his father cared too little. Honestly, Armin would kill for that. Not literally. That would be fucked up. Jean wasn't in college or university yet, but he was wanting to go into mechanics. He stressed the fact that he didn't need to work, but he still did because he needed to be 'a good member of society.' Jean always managed to make Armin chuckle and he liked that about him. Armin was dead set on finding out where Jean worked, much to the older mans dismay.  _  
_

Levi. Levi was very different. He was rude and awkward and rather stand-offish. 

Armin leaned back in the squeaky chair and flexed his fingers. Talking with Levi was hard. But, he was going to do it and he was going to become friends! Armin never thought he would've thought something like that. Armin was thinking of this like an anime protagonist would think of it. Friendship was everything to those protagonists!

Armin heaved out a sigh and stood up to wander into the minuscule kitchen. Marco was baking cookies, and Armin only just noticed the sweet scent of baked goods that drifted throughout their living space.

"You've been on there all evening!" Marco scolded like a mother talking to her teenage child.

"You can't nag me since I didn't want this in the first place." Armin said in response. He opened the refrigerator and peered at the contents inside. There was so much pop. Too much pop. He pushed all the cans out of the way and groped around the back of the fridge until he was feeling up a plastic jug. He yanked it out and brought with  him a bunch of pop cans. "Oh n- Guh!" Armin tried to catch all of them, yet he failed. Miserably. He didn't catch a single can. The cans fell and rolled, several of them busting open and spilling their fizzy contents all over the tiled floor.

"Armi- What?" Marco turned and stared at the scene before him. Armin in an awkward looking position, his arms held out like he was waiting for someone to drop something and one of his legs tucked up to his chest, with a jug of apple juice hanging from three fingers and pop cans all over the place.

"I just don't know what went wrong." Armin murmured softly, like he just murdered a squirrel. 

Marco rolled his eyes and stopped mixing the second batch of batter. "First things first, put the damn apple juice down."

Armin uncurled from his position and put the container on the counter. He crouched down by the mess he made and started picking up cans. There was a puddle of brown, bubbling liquid forming at his feet. "Someone's gonna have fun with these someday..." Armin grinned to himself and quickly cleaned up his mess. He had forgotten all about Levi, and he wanted to hurry back so he could continue their pleasantly awkward conversation. He snatched his juice and scurried off back to the computer. 

"Go to bed at a reasonable time!" Armin heard Marco call back. Armin rolled his eyes and opened the jug of apple juice, taking a few big sips. Of course Armin would call it a night at a good hour! He had to work a shift tomorrow. He put the jug down on the desk and opened his inbox.

**From Levi:**

**Im just going to come clean and say this, you shitty brat.**

**As you have probably been able to tell by now, talking with people through the internet isnt my forte. Im surprised you havent gave up on me already.**

**So I want to meet up with you.**

**Tomorrow at 5 in the afternoon I want you to come to this location.**

Armin read over the address with a quirked eyebrow. When it finally dawned on him just what the messages said, his mouth dropped open and he started to freak out.

Levi wanted to meet up, even though they had only been talking for not even half a day? That was insane! Armin worried his teeth in between his lips and lowered his head. What if Levi was actually a really old, gross, stinky pervert? What if he was going to kidnap Armin and do... unsightly things to him? Armin shuddered and covered his face with his hands.

He couldn't do this.

No way.

No fucking way.

He couldn't.

Armins breath hitched and he gripped the edge of the desk. His head was hanging, his hair casting a shadow over his face. His body started to tremble, starting from his fingers and going up his arms, soon spreading throughout his body. His heart was hammering against his ribcage and he couldn't calm down.

There was a constant mantra in his head screaming at him to just say no already.

But there was also another voice, telling him something else. It slowly got louder and louder till he could hear loud and clear.

There was no reason to be afraid. Armin knew how to fight, and he would have his cellphone on him. Maybe even mace. They would be in an area with lots of people. He would  _not_ , under any circumstances, go to his house or into his car.

Armin raised his head and stared at the screen, wiping tears that had flowed unbeknownst to him.

He needed to be more trustworthy of people.

Not everyone was like  _him_.

**From Armin A:**

**Sure, that sounds good to me. I have to hit the hay now, I have to work tomorrow. G'night, Levi :)**

Armin leaned away from the desk and ran a hand through his tangled hair. 

**From Levi:**

**Goodnight, brat.**

And with that, Armin got up and walked towards his bedroom. "I'm going to bed, goodnight Marco!"

"Goodnight, pookie!" Marco sang from the kitchen, still probably working on the cookies.

Armin entered his room and closed the door, locking it with a soft click. He got the whole room to himself, while Marco and Connie had to share. It was because Armin was petrified of the dark and insisted to sleep with all the lights on, and the other two boys couldn't stand it.  His room was what you would expect from a long-term anime fan. He had posters taped to the walls and a shelf with his few figures. Other than anime merchandise, there was a telescope and a small television opposite of his small bed that was adorned with blankets and stuffed critters. On his dresser was a picture frame, holding the only picture Armin owned of him, his parents, and his grandfather. Beside that was an orange lava lamp. On the floor in it's own special corner was a wired cage, inside that was a sleeping bunny. He had potted flowers on every shelf.

Armin fell into his bed, landing with a  _fwoomp_. He rolled onto his stomach and nuzzled into a very fluffy Alpacasso. 

"You have no idea how terrified I am..." He murmured to the pastel yellow thing. "I'm going to be meeting up with someone I just met on the internet today."

Armin rolled onto his back again and held the rather large stuffed animal above him. "Is it a good idea? I'm not quite sure... I'm really scared." 

 

Armin walked into the glass door of the flower shop he worked at, The Enchanted Forest. He pulled back and rubbed his button nose, glaring at it like it was at fault. He opened the door and walked inside, instantly being slapped in the face by the intense smell of flowers. He stalked over to the desk and jumped over it (he knocked over some papers and took the time to put them back into place) and went through a door that led to another room in the back. He was wearing the standard uniform- A white button-up shirt and black pants and a stupid fucking flower pin in his blond locks. But, of course, that wasn't all. He picked up the frilly apron that he was forced to wear. The whole outfit was embarrassing! It was even more embarrassing to admit that Armin thought he looked rather cute in it. Once he was checked in and ready for his shift, he left the back room to be faced with nothing but trouble.

"You look like a dork, as always."

"A dork is the name of a whales penis, Annie." Armin told his short co-worker with a smirk. 

"That's why I'm calling you a dork." Annie retorted, one of her rare smiles gracing her lips. 

Armin leaned against the front counter and looked around at all the beautiful flowers. Armin had always loved flowers, ever since he was young. He used to do all the gardening with his mother. So, it was only natural for him to start working at a place like this. 

"Armin," Annie suddenly spoke from where she sat at the dinky computer. "We have a whole lot of new flowers in the back. Can you display them?"

"Why can't you?" Armin asked. He really didn't mind though. He was already walking to the door that led to the outdoor storage. 

Annie didn't even look up to reply with a simple, "Because."

Outside of the shop was quite the sight. It was like a botanical garden. A really small botanical garden. Armin walked along the stone path to a greenhouse and his eyes strayed to the vast field beyond the white picket fence. The Enchanted Forest was on the very edge of the big city it inhabited. Another reason why Armin loved working here. It was quiet and peaceful. Arm entered the greenhouse and reeled back from the wave of heat that rolled over him. Looking throughout the greenhouse, he noted that all of their flowers were blooming alright. Everything the shop sold was grown in the greenhouse or the garden. Third reason why Armin wouldn't think about working anywhere else. He got to care for plants. 

"Let's take a look-see..." Armin muttered to himself. The plants that were ready to be displayed had a red band tied around their stem. "Okay... Snapdragon, anthurium, calla, hydrangea." 

Armin took his sweet time decorating the inside and outside of the shop with the new plants. It was a good distraction from what he was doing after work. Armin was sitting at the counter, idly eating a sandwich Marco made for him that morning. He was rereading his favourite book, Flowers in the Attic. He didn't even notice when the small bell rang when the front door opened. He only noticed when someone was standing right in front of his desk. He raised his head when he heard a small cough.

"O-Oh! Sorry about that, this book is really interesting." He put the sandwich into the Ziploc bag and put his book down on the counter, opened on the page he was just on. The girl who was standing in front of him was really pretty. Her dark hair was cut short and her facial expression was stoic and kind of intimidating. She was wearing a red scarf, even though it was in the middle of summer. 

"It's alright." The girl said softly. She looked rather embarrassed to be here. "Uh..."

She looked around, as if looking for someone. Armin thought she might have been a friend of Annie. Annie had left for lunch, so he didn't say anything. 

"What flower do you give to someone you... love." She shifted her weight back and forth on her legs. 

Armin held down a giggle. This was so cute. 

"It really depends! What kind of love are we talking about here?" Armin leaned forward, holding his head up with interlocked hands.

"Uh... romantic love." The girl pulled her scarf up to cover her mouth, her midnight eyes looking back and forth but never to Armin.

Armin nearly beamed with excitement. He loved putting his two cents in when someone asked about flowers. "You could give them roses, which you give to the love of your life! There are forget-me-nots or blue violets, which mean your love is true, and daisies to mean your love is loyal!"

The girl looked down and then back up, finally meeting Armin's gaze. "I'll get one of each." 

Armin nodded and walked off into the store, telling the girl to wait right there. He returned with a red rose, a forget-me-not, a blue violet, and a daisy. Back at the counter, he wrapped each of them individually in a plastic wrap with light pink designs drawn all over.  They made a trade, flowers for money, and Armin waved off the girl. 

"How nice." He said softly and leaned against the counter again. He soon went back to his sandwich and book.

 

The clock finally struck 4. Armin could leave. He made sure to tidy the desk before he put away his apron and left. Once he was outside and walking down the sidewalk, he pulled out his phone to check what the address was on his notes. An over dramatic gasp escaped him when he saw where he was meeting Levi. It was all the way across the city. He wouldn't have anytime to change! He had to get there now! He jumped onto a city bus and sat down, squirming in the dirty old seat. He felt so nervous! His stomach was hurting and he knew that he would throw up his lunch any second now. He was getting sweaty, which in turn made him more nervous, which only made him sweat all the more. He was contemplating just going back to his apartment, but he forced himself not to. He said  he would meet up with him, so that's what he was going to do. 

The bus ride was too short. All too soon Armin was clambering off of the bus on shaky legs. He was shaking so bad he could hardly walk properly. He was in the downtown of the city, large buildings looming up on either side of him. They were supposed to meet up in front of the largest building in the city, from what Levi had said this morning. Armin restlessly shook his arms and legs, standing in the shade of a tree. He felt bad for the poor thing, being trapped on an island of dirt in a bustling city. He felt bad for all the trees that lined the cement sidewalk.

"Armin?" A stern voice knocked him out of his tree daydreaming. 

He turned to where the voice came from, and was met with a stunning man. He was breathless. "L-Levi?" He mentally cursed at himself for stuttering like that.

"Heh. I knew it was you from your fucking bright ass hair." Levi smirked at him, though his eyes remained a cold, hard stare.

Armin forced himself to smile. It was weak and twitchy. "I'll take that as a compliment."

Levi looked Armin up and down, his smirk growing to a shit-eating grin. "Nice flower."

Armin gasped and felt his face heat up. He forgot that the flower pin was still in his hair! "I- Uh... I-It..." Armin smacked his mouth shut. He would think of what to say before he babbled out a response. "It's a part of my outfit for work..." He finally grumbled and went to pull it out, only to be stopped by Levi's large hand.

"No, I like it." He said seriously.

Armin only blushed harder.

"Now that we're face to face, I can, uh, apologize for being an awkward fuck on the internet." Levi apologized, almost forcefully.

Armin found himself laughing at that. "Don't worry about it. You'll see how truly awkward I am."

"This is a date. So I'm going to take you somewhere date-y." Levi proclaimed loudly.

"Oh? It's a date now?" Armin raised a thick eyebrow, his grin growing. 

"Yeah. Shut up, you kid." Levi bit back and started to walk down the sidewalk.

"I'm 22!" Armin called after him, running to keep up.

Levi looked over his shoulder. "I'm 30."

Armin stopped for a moment, shrugged, and then carried on following Levi. The pair were silent for a moment, walking beside each other.

Armin finally broke the silence. "Where are we even going?"

"Be quiet. You'll see." Levi said without even a glance in Armin's direction.

Armin stayed quiet after that, looking around at the city as they walked. He never really came this far into downtown. The only places he ever really went were his apartment, the library, and the flower shop. It was interesting.

They stopped in front of a cinema. 

"A movie?" Armin bit his lip to stop from grinning like a maniac.

"You got a problem with that?" Levi hissed and sent a glare in his direction.

Armin held up his hands in a defensive way. "No, no! It's just... I haven't been out to see a movie in a long time."

Levi grabbed Armin's wrist and pulled him into the theater, his hand slowly slipping from his wrist to his hand. "Let's go watch a fucking movie then."

 

After the movie, the two went to a nearby Fat Burger. After they had dinner, they wandered off into a local park. Armin had fallen into the man-made lake trying to fish out a plastic bag and Levi had been laughing at him until he had been dragged in as well. Levi was fuming with anger, but Armin couldn't stop laughing. Eventually, Levi calmed himself by shoving Armin into the water. Armin splashed him, and Levi splashed back. They splashed each other back and forth for a while until Armin got cold and climbed out first. They took shelter in a gazebo and watched as the sun set. After the sun set, only then did Armin realize that  _the sun set._

"Shit!" He yelped and jumped up off of the bench he was sharing with Levi in the gazebo. 

"What's wrong?" Levi asked with mock concern. 

"It's really late." Armin stated.

"No shit, sherlock." Levi's eyes narrowed into a glare. Levi wasn't used to talking with dipshits yet.

"I didn't tell my roommates I was going out... Oh, shit, they're probably really worried about me!"

Levi sat up straight. "Want me to drive you back?"

Armin was quick, too quick to snap back, "No! I, uh, no. I can take the bus. You don't need to worry yourself."

"I'm not worrying myself." Levi stated with his never changing dull expression.

"Uh, no, really. I'm fine." Armin could hear his heart beating, and he could only hope Levi couldn't hear it either. He didn't want to end this 'date' on a sour note. "It's really okay. I like the bus."

Levi looked like he was going to respond, but Armin cut in. "So, uh, goodbye!" He was going to scuttle away to the nearest bus stop, but Levi grabbed his wrist and pulled him down. 

Armin let out a squeak and he began to tremble again, his breathing growing harsh. But, nothing happened. He just felt Levi press something into the palm of his hand.

"Goodbye." Levi murmured and let go of Armin's wrist.

Armin nodded and parroted what Levi said before slinking off, tightly gripping the slip of paper in his fist. He cast a quick glance down at it, seeing numbers scribbled down on it. 

When did Levi do that?

 

Armin quietly slunk into their apartment, opening and closing the door as silently as possible. Yet all the lights were on, Connie and Marco seated on the couch.

"What the fuck!" Connie yelled loudly and jumped up. "Where the fuck were you!?"

Armin looked down, suddenly feeling very guilty. "I was out with someone... With Levi."

Connie walked up to Armin and grabbed his shoulders roughly. "Why didn't you tell us?" He said, his voice sounding pained.

Armin cringed back.

There were soft footsteps and Marco pushed Connie aside. He pulled Armin into a hug, squeezing him tightly. "We were so worried about you!" He murmured into Armin's soft hair.

"I know, I'm really sorry..." Armin finally managed to say.

Marco slowly pulled away and then pinched Armin's nose.

"You two gotta stop acting like your my mom and dad!" Armin giggled and pushed Marco's hand away. "I'm an adult."

"Sorry for worrying about you!" Marco frowned. "You better tell us next time or I'll kill you."

Connie pushed Marco back and took his own turn to hug Armin. He even hoisted him into the air, but Armin didn't mind. He was used to being hugged like that by Connie. 

"You gotta tell us all about Levi!" Connie said loudly as he dropped Armin.

"Yeah, I will." Armin smiled, his day with Levi still fresh in his mind.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahaha or you guys could chose who armin should end up for me!
> 
> or he could end up with all of them...


End file.
